


7 shades of Weasleys'

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fetish, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley children have some fun~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter I wrote some time ago, so it's sort, lacks details and has errors.

"P-Percy?.." Ginny walked into his brothers room, wearing a skirt and a tank top.

"What Ginny?.." Percy asked turning to her younger sister.

"I have a little problem...but you can't tell anyone...not even mum.." Ginny's voice turned into a whisper.

Percy sat on his bed and motioned for his sister to come sit.

Ginny walked over but shook her head. "I...I can't Really sit.."

Percy looked confused. "And why is that?"

Ginny raised her skirt and relieved the wand stuck inside her. Her face turned red as she dropped her skirt.

"Oh.." Percy's face was now red. "Lay down..."

Ginny did as she was told and laid on the bed so she could see what Percy was going to do. She lifted her shirt again.

"Can you get it out?.." Ginny asked sounding a little worried.

"I think so.." Percy mumbled. He couldn't believe Ginny had came to him to fix her problem. He stared at his sister bare, wet folds for awhile before grabbing the wand lightly.

Ginny whimpered slightly as her wand rubbed against her clit.

Percy pulled lightly and the wand moved slightly.

"Do you always use your wand for-" Percy started to ask but Ginny interrupted him.

"No..." She mumbled.

Percy pulled on the wand a little more and slowly pulled it out. Ginny but her lip to try and cover up her small moan.

Ginny's juices were slowly dripping down the wand and on to Percy's hand.

"T-there...it's out.." He mumbled.

Ginny put her skirt down again as her eyes found their was to Percy's crouch, seeing a bulge. She felt her cunt throb, and the need for Percy grew stronger every second. Something in her mind snapped and she couldn't take it anymore.

Ginny's sat on her knees and her fingers fell on to Percy's pants zipper.

"G-Ginny!" Percy gasped as his little sister was unzipping his pants.

Soon, Ginny had ridded Percy of his pants.

It all seemed to happen to fast. Ginny's tongue was on the tip of Percy's hard cock.

Percy gripped his younger sisters hair tightly, tugging on it.

"Ginny..s-stop..." Percy moaned.

Fred and George were standing in the doorway.

"I told you that they were doing something.." Fred whispered to George.

George's face was red as he watch his little sister give Percy a blow job.

Fred smirked at his brother. "You wanna join them?"

George shook his head. "We can stand here till the notice..." George suggested

Fred's hand slowly slipped into his twins pants. "Hard already I see.." Fred whispered.

George shivered at the touch.

Percy soon came into Ginny's mouth. Some of it spilled out of her mouth and ran down her chin.

Percy's eyes opened to see Fred and George standing in the doorway. Fred's hand was in George's pants, but he slowly pulled it out. Smirks spread across the twins faces.

Ginny wiped her mouth and looked at Percy face. "What's the matter?" She asked quietly before she heard Percy's bedroom door close and lock. She spun around to see the twins.

Percy's face was red and so was Ginny's. The twins both stripped to their underwear. You could now see how hard they both were.

"We're gonna join you..." Fred said, sitting on the bed beside Ginny, lifting up her shirt and pulling it off. Fred's lips kissed his sisters freckled shoulders.

George tugged at her skirt while kissing her neck. "Come on Percy..." He whispered, "help us please our sister.." George took one of his hands and grabbed Percy, pulling him closer to Ginny.

Ginny let out a little moan, feeling herself getting extremely wet. She lifted her hips up so George could take off her skirt. Percy slowly got closer to Ginny's chest. He let his tongue swirl around her small breasts.

Ginny gasped and bit her lip. Fred slowly moved his fingers to her wet cunt. He smirked, feeling how wet she was.

Fred pushed the tip of his fingers inside her. "You want this?.." He asked in a whisper, moving his finger slightly.

"Mhmm.." Ginny moaned.

Fred pushed his finger into her and moved it slightly before putting in another one.

Ginny gasped and pushed her hips up, making Fred's fingers go deeper inside her heat.

"Fuck me...." Ginny hissed.

Fred smirked. "Not just yet baby sister."

George kissed he neck and collarbone as he grabbed on of Ginny's hands and placed it on his cock. Ginny whimpered, tilting her head back.

Fred pumped his fingers in and out of Ginny, fingering fucking her. Ginny felt a weird feeling in her abdomen. Without trying to, she squirted right into Fred's chest, making it drip down on to his underwear.

"Mmm...Ginny. That was naughty." Fred smirked, pulling his fingers out. Ginny moaned, biting her lip.

"Percy, back up. George, come fuck her. Hard." Fred grinned, stroking his soak boxers.

Percy did as he was told. George pulled off her underwear, getting into font Ginny and ramming into her.

Ginny cried out and George pushed her down into the bed.

Fred pulled off Percy's shirt, running his hands down his chest. The noises that George and Ginny were making made him throb. Pre-cum dripping out of his boxers. Percy let out a moan.

Fred smirked, kissing Percy before getting behind George, causing him to stop thrusting in an out of Ginny. Fred pulled off his underwear and grabbed his twins hips, slowly sliding into him. "F-Fred..." George gasped.

Ginny whimpered. "D-don't stop George." She begged. George began to move again, witch caused Fred to move with him.

Percy was left to get himself off.

The siblings moaned and the slapping of skin against skin filled the room. They all ended coming at the same time. Percy let himself go all over Ginny's chest.

Fred came into George which made George come inside Ginny.

The redheads laid on the bed, panting and out of breath.


	2. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny catches Percy masturbating to wizard porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing if this will help ease my sexual frustration x)  
> Enjoy!

It was a late night and Percy had just finished going over some paper for the Ministry. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the time. 1:32. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, letting out a yawn. He looked around his room for something to soothe himself before going to sleep. He thought for a moment before opening one of the drawers in his desk. He pulled out a magazine. It wasn't just any magazine, it was a porn magazine.

Percy flipped through the pages, his eyes wandering over the moving pictures of half naked girls masturbating or getting fucked by some guy. Percy could feel his cock getting hard in his loose pajama pants. He stared at a page of a redheaded girl, legs wide open, her fingers tracing her pussy lips before she put them inside her. Percy bit his lip and propped the magazine against some books as he pulled down his pants and boxers to his ankles.

His took growing cock in his hand, pulling down the foreskin and rubbing his thumb over the tip. He let out a moaned as he slowly started to stoke himself. His eyes wandered over the girl in the magazine, licking his lips as his hand started to move faster around his cock. He groaned, feeling pre-cum drip from the tip of his cock and running down his shaft.

Young Ginny had gotten up to go to the bathroom. On her way back to her own room she stopped in front of Percy's door, hearing noises. She slowly and gently opened the door enough to see what he was doing. Her face heated up and she felt cunt tingle. She stared at Percy's very large cock. She looked up to see what what getting him off. She bit her lip and grinned. The small girl lifted up her nightdress and slowly moved her fingers over her cover clit, letting out a soft moan. Her eyes going back to her older brothers cock.

Ginny wanted to ride his cock. She wanted him inside of her. He wanted him to fill her up with all the cum he could. She bit down hard on her lip and imagined all the buckets of cum he could put into her. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She stuck a finger into her mouth and began to suck on it for pleasure and to stop herself from moaning out loud.

Percy tipped her head back, eyes closed. He was gripping his cock hard, squeezing more pre-cum from it.

After awhile, Ginny's fingers removed from her clit and the one finger from her mouth before stepping into his room. She closed the door behind her. Percy turned to see Ginny, His face turned bright up. He covered his erection and knocked down the magazine. "G-Ginny! You should be in bed." He informed her, looking away.

"Well, yes. I was on my way but i heard you." The redhead grinned at her brother, moving closer. "You've made me really horny Percy." She whispered.

Percy swallowed, his cock twitching. He was so turned on by this.

Ginny was behind Percy, placing her hands on his shoulders. She leaned down to his ear, breathing hot air on it. "Please...fuck me...Fill me with your cum." She whispered before walking in front of him. She moved his hands away from his erection, causing it to move upwards. Ginny licked her lips. "Mmm, It's so big." She grinned, feeling her juices leaked through her panties. 

"Will you fucking me?" Ginny asked, pulling down her panties and lifting up her nightdress so he could see her smooth pussy.

Percy looked at his little sister and nodded.

A big smirked formed on Ginny's face. She got on to Percys lap. She grabbed his cock and slowly slid it into her tight cunt. The girl closed her eyes and grabbed her brothers shoulder, lowering herself on to him. 

Percy let out a groan and grabbed her hips.

After a few seconds, Ginny started bouncing up and down. She moaned and threw her head back. "yes! You're so big!" 

Percy's hands gripped her hips tightly as she moved on his big, think cock. "You're so tight Ginny...You feel so good.." He breathed.

Ginny grinned and moaned more, putting her face into his neck. She was breathing heavily. "I'm going to cum already!" She groaned.

Her brother let out a groan, "Do it..." He grinned. Right after that was said, Ginny's cunt squeezed around Percy's cock, cumming hard.

Percy busted his load into his sister. 

Ginny cried, feeling his load fill her so much that it started to drip out. "Yes!" She moved up and down a few more times, getting all of his cum inside her as far as it could go. "Feels so good!"

Percy grabbed Ginnys face and kissed her hard. Ginny kissed him back. Their tongues meeting. The too soon pulled apart. Grins on both of their lips.

Ginny got off of Percy, standing up. She lifted her night dress, taking her fingers and opening her pussy lips. She pushed out some of Percy's load and it slowly rolled down her inner thigh. "Mmm.." She giggled at looked up at Percy. 

"I want more cum." Ginny smirked, licking her fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
